


Disaster

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Companionable Snark, In that weird middle ground, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Shooting, Zeb got shot, Zeb is pining SO hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: On the way back from searching for a base, Zeb has time to think while healing.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> So this took longer then anticipated, but it's done! It also deviated from what I originally had planned, but I kinda like how it turned out and I hope that you do too!

“Karabast Zeb!” Alexsandr yelled, not that much louder than the blaster bolts that just shot Zeb. 

Alexsandr dragged Zeb from the middle of the firefight they managed to get themselves in, and pushed him against the crates they were leaning against. Zeb groaned, clutching his shoulder where it was shot. 

“Kal, we gotta get outta here,” Zeb said breathlessly, trying to pull his partner closer, though right now Alexsandr was the only one keeping the stormtroopers at bay. “Kal, y’gotta stop, we gotta get to the ship.” 

Alexsandr kept shooting at the stormtroopers that seemed to be regenerating as they got shot, and barely turned his head to scold Zeb. 

“I am trying to keep the Both of us alive, we don’t have time to get back to the ship if these buckets keep at it!” Alexsandr was considering throwing a rock, or even his blaster, at the lot of them if they kept at it. 

This is the last time Alexsandr volunteered for a mission. With Zeb. Alone. 

Trying to push Zeb further away, Alexsandr takes the risk of running back to the ship with the stormtroopers still raining bolts on them. He tugged on Zeb’s arm (the one that hadn’t been shot) and started to sprint to the Phantom II. Alexsandr ducked when he felt blaster bolts soar above them. 

Alexsandr pulled Zeb against him, trying his hardest to Not pay any attention to how it felt to have Zeb’s leg against his, even as they were in a life-or-death situation. He heard a ragged breath come from Zeb, though what he didn’t hear was stormtrooper boots slamming the ground. 

Alexsandr was almost happy, though when he turned to see Zeb, that happiness drained. Zeb definitely looked worse for wear, with a blaster wound ripping a hole through his jumpsuit and into the shoulder, already staining the suit with blood. 

Alexsandr managed to open the door of the small ship, and ushered Zeb inside. He pushed Zeb down into a seat, eliciting a groan out of the Lasat, and opening the supply compartment above Zeb’s head. 

“Hey, Kal, ya did good out there today.” Zeb said, leaning the back of his head against the bulkhead of the ship, looking up at Alexsandr’s chest above him. 

“Hmm, I could’ve done better if someone didn’t jump in front of a bolt,” Alexsandr said, setting the medkit in the seat next to Zeb, and opening it to set bacta strips against the wound. “You shouldn’t be throwing yourself in front of blasters, especially when they're aimed at me.” 

Zeb groaned, though not from the pain, from how  _ thick headed _ Kal could be. “Kal, I would take any blaster aimed at you. You know it takes more than one round from a buckethead’s blaster to take a Lasat down.” He raised one arm to flex but groaned when he disrupted his new wound. 

Alexsandr sighed and gave Zeb a suffering look when he reached up to set the medkit back. He pressed more bacta against Zeb’s shoulder, getting hisses of pain from the Lasat. “You know, if you didn’t get shot you wouldn’t have to deal with bacta.” 

“I know that Kal, but it’s gettin harder and harder to avoid those shootin at us when we’re searching for a new base.” Zeb said, almost leaning into Alexsandr’s touch. 

Alexsandr smoothed the bacta strip, then pulled his hand away. He backed up to sit in the passenger seat across from Zeb. 

"We shouldn't even be out here, it's obviously imperial controlled." Alexsandr said under his breath, while blowing a piece of hair away from his face. 

“We had to check it out, you know that Hera sent us out here.” Zeb said, looking at the blond, thankful that his fur would hide the blush Zeb  _ knows  _ is creeping up to his face. 

“Yes, yes she did. And she is the General, so we must follow her orders.” Alexsandr sighed and nodded. He stood, and made his way to the pilot’s seat to start the flight to get the two of them back to Yavin IV.

“Kal, I, I gotta tell you something.” Zeb said, standing up, taking the three steps to the Phantom II’s front seat. He should’ve said this before, when they got Kal on the Ghost, when they saved him from  _ The Chimaera _ back on Atollon. 

“Zeb, can it wait til we get back to Base?” Alexsandr said, typing in the coordinates for the required jumps. 

Zeb wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t that kind of an answer. He understood  _ why _ Kal said that though, trying to get away from the Empire after the little skirmish that they got away from. 

“Yeah, yeah, it can wait, Kal.” Zeb nodded, looking at the back of Alexsandr’s head, still standing behind the seat. He turned around, slightly disheartened, and made his way to one of the passenger seats. 

The jumps weren’t long, though Zeb wasn’t sure if he could stand anymore, with Kal asking him to  _ wait. _

He saw Yavin IV appear through the viewport, and lifted his head to see Alexsandr stand and stretch, unknowingly teasing Zeb, when he could just say those three words bouncing around in his head. 

“So, you wanted to tell me something?” Alexsandr turned to look at the Lasat, who almost seemed like he was being torn apart. 

Zeb shook his head, and gave Kal a toothy smile. “Nah, it was nothing, Kal.” 


End file.
